


Teeming With Souls

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Boondock Saints (1999)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murph's just a dead man walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeming With Souls

He's killed all but two of them when his father comes barrelling in. Those two go down under his father's gun, and then he's being pulled away from the scene, down the street and into some abandoned building. His father releases him there, breathing heavy and furious.

"Are ye trying to get yourself killed?"

Murphy doesn't answer. He doesn't have to, and his father swears under his breath before taking Murphy's arm and finding them a safer hiding place.

He felt it when the bullet hit Connor. He felt it pass through cloth and flesh, felt it burrow through blood vessels and past bone to lodge itself deep in his brother's heart. He felt it, though he doesn't think Connor did, and he's felt it every day since.

He's not trying to get himself killed. He's just waiting for someone to send his body the message that it's already dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1001 Drabbles Challenge.


End file.
